


Return

by alia_karasu



Series: Return [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia_karasu/pseuds/alia_karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes back three days later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

He comes back three days later.

He had left them to their new "green earth", it was never his goal, he only needed the road and his freedom.

Well...

That and a way to move around. What was left of his car could still be salvaged ; he went back there, to see what was left, what he could save before anyone else got the idea.

He find the car, then he find the few pieces he need to make it work again, and then a few more cars, and corpses, and not-so corpses. Some of the War Boys are still alive, not whole, but alive, they look at him but don't attack, he ignores them until he find the one he was looking for.

The one that used him for his blood is still alive.

When he tries to put him on his back the others bristle, he slowly makes his way to the car and they follow, keeping a safe distance between him and them, as if he was going to finish the job and kill any survivor.

They follow him to the citadel.

It took one full day to find the car, one and a half to repair it, half a day to go back.

Furiosa, the wives, what's left of the Vuvalini and the Milk Mothers allow Max and the War Boys to join them up-there.

He stays for two other days and he's back on the road. He thinks he'll never see it again.

Of course he is proven wrong not a month after.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know where I could be going, if I make a sequel it'll be an a/b/o verse with some mpreg. Is there anyone actually interested ?  
> (if you don't want to comment, kudos will count as an affirmative)


End file.
